Onyria
Onyria is the name of the universe containing the planes of Eolia and Tartarus . Before the 3rd Sinneswald, it was a formed planet, but after this incident, it was divided in those two planes. It has three main intelligent species:humans, celestials and demons. Geography Onyria is divided in two parts: Eolia and Tartarus. Those planes are divided by a thick layer of clouds known as the Siliph. Eolia is known by its floating islands and its gentle climate-compared to Tartarus-. Human civilizations can be found here.Eolia has several regions with unique metereology and wildlife called biomes. Tartarus, in the other hand, is a hellish realm full of toxic air and active volcanoes. Those conditions are ideal for demonic legions to prosper. History Onyrian history is consisyed in 6 main time periods called ages. Each age is marked by a collective thought, called zeitgeist. The sudden change of the zeitgeist(or the end of an age) is named a sinneswald. Age of Formation This age began with the 1st sinneswald, the beggining of Onyria´s formation, about 5 million years A.C.E. Little is known about this period, but most scientists agree that Onyria was the result of the forced condensation of an specific type of particle, the onyron, which was created from brain activity from all across the multiverse, that gathered around an specific place (science still doesn´t know why). Mathematical projections of how Onyria looked like show that it was a place very different from nowadays. Back then, the world was a hazardous cloud of radiation and reactions, dominated by chaos. However, everything changed when the 2nd sinneswald happened. Age of Genesis The 2nd sinneswald happened 4 million years ago, when gods started to arrive and claim the primitive Onyria for them. During hundreds of thousands years, deities fought for their sovereignity in the First Divine War, which ended with the victory of an alliance of seven gods known as the Ancient Gods. After this victory, the Ancient Gods decided to start creating a new world. They condensated the particles to create matter , and with that matter, They created a planet. They made in that planet oceans, continents, air, ore and woods. The Ancient Gods decided to seal the defeated gods inside the planetary core and protected it with the 7 crystal seals, mountains made of crystallized infinite power scattered all around the world. Then, they created the celestials to protect the seals from any danger and the demons to punish the convicted gods in the deeps of the world. Humans were created little after, since the gods saw that their world had little life on it. Men built cities and towers all over the world and created kingdoms and republics. But one man wanted all republics and kingdoms for him. His name was Amos the Conqueror. He gathered an army, the Jade Army, and declared war against every country in the world in the Greatest War, the most destructive conflict of onyrian history. After many years, Amos started to realise that their enemies were slowly overwhelming him and that his world domination idea was at stake. So he sent his army to conquer the crystal seals from the celestials in the Seal War. Amos´ army achieved a total victory on the celestials, and most of them had to seal themselves in Eternity Vaults until the greatest war ever started: Armaggedon. The rest perished. With the power of the seals, Amos decided to unleash his wrath against their enemies, without knowing the real power of his weapons. Once he triggered the seals, those created worldwide destruction and weakened the core prision, which led to the scape of the prisioner gods Onyria blew up when the gods scaped and then, they killed the Ancient Gods and claimed themselves to be the New Gods. However, unlike their ancient counterparts, they were unable to form an alliance and thus, the 2nd Divine War started, ehich hasn´t ended yet. Ancent Onyria was divided in two realms: the debris of the explosion that floated in the atmosphere was called Eolia while the destroyed core was called Tartarus. A thick layer of clouds named the Siliph separated those planes. This event was known as the 3rd Sinneswald. Age of Decay See Eolia and Tartarus for more detail. The collapse of Onyria had different results in those two planes. In Eolia, this meant the fragmentation and destruction of human civilization and loss of culture. But in Tartarus, things were different. The creation of a hell-world that was like their habitat started the Golden age of Devilkind. Now that they were fred, thay exterminated the humans and celestials that barely survived in the toxic hell. However, some humans mutated into orcs through the mutagenic pollution of the wasteland. The rest of information of the rest of the ages can be found in their plane´s respective page. Category:Places